


XV.

by IfIWouldDoThat



Series: Rilke Adventskalender [15]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Making Up
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat
Summary: Oft scheinst du mir ein Kind, ein kleines, –dann fühl ich mich so ernst und alt, –wenn nur ganz leis dein glockenreinesGelächter in mir widerhallt.Wenn dann in großem Kinderstaunendein Auge aufgeht, tief und heiß, –möcht ich dich küssen und dir raunendie schönsten Märchen, die ich weiß.





	XV.

Letztendlich war Ludwig doch auf das Konzert gegangen. Für ihn als König war immer ein extra Platz reserviert, den er auch gut zu nutzen wusste. Das rote Polster war ihm schon so vertraut, dass er meinte einen Abdruck seines Hinterteils darauf zu sehen, wenn er erneut kam. Diesmal lag ihm aber ein schwerer Stein im Magen, der das Sitzpolster nicht recht gemütlich machen wollte. Unruhig rutschte Ludwig immer wieder hin und her, gespannt auf den Anfang der Oper. Sein Herz hämmerte ihm bis in den Kopf, dass er nichts mehr um sich herum hörte.

Ungeduldig tippten seine Finger auf die Armlehne, hektisch suchten seine Augen nach vertrauten Gestalten. Aber sie wurden nicht fündig. Dann ertönte ein Signalton und es wurde still im Konzertsaal. Die Stille brach urplötzlich in lauten Beifall aus, als der Dirigent auf die Bühne kam.

Und da war er. Da war sein Richard. Ludwig legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. Er sehnte sich nach diesem Mann, diesem Menschen. So sehr, dass er in diesem Moment fast angefangen hätte zu weinen. Aber er musste Haltung wahren. Er war schließlich in einem öffentlichen Gebäude.

Atemlos lauschte er den ersten Takten, beobachtete die ausladenden, leidenschaftlichen Gesten Richards und er bereute es keine Sekunde gekommen zu sein. Gefesselt folgte er dem Geschehen auf der Bühne und war überrascht als es zu Ende war. Sofort sprang er auf und hetzte durch die noch leeren Gänge der Oper.

Er kam an der Tür an, die zu den Räumen des Orchesters und des Dirigenten führten. Er musste unbedingt mit Richard reden. Noch beflügelt von der eben gesehenen Aufführung tigerte er ungeduldig in dem Raum auf und ab und wartete auf Richard.

Nach unendlich langen Minuten, die eine regelrechte Qual für Ludwig gewesen waren, öffnete sich endlich die Tür, die von dem unteren Teil der Bühne hierher führte. Und da war Richard, mit seinem von Natur aus strengen Gesicht. Mit seinen schaffenden Händen und seinem schaffenden Geist, der hinter diesen Augen hervorblitzte.

Ludwig stürzte augenblicklich nach vorne und hauchte: „Richard! Es tut mir so leid!“

Richards harte Züge waren bei Ludwigs Anblick weicher geworden und er hatte seine Hände stützend an Ludwigs Hüfte gelegt. Er schaute Ludwig tief in die Augen und schuf einen intimen Moment, dem keiner der beiden entfliehen konnte oder wollte.

„Ludwig.“, raspelte seine Stimme und Ludwig erzitterte. Er senkte beschämt die Augen.

„Es tut mir so leid. Ich-“

Richard unterbrach ihn mit einem sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, der wenige süße Sekunden lang anhielt. Als dieser endete, zog Richard Ludwig gegen seine Brust und strich ihm über die Haare.

„Gott, manchmal komm ich mir so krank vor. Deine Augen leuchten wie die eines Kindes und ich könnt dich küssen vor Glück.“

Ludwig lachte gegen Richards Brust und schlang seine Arme um dessen Oberleib.

„Dagegen habe ich nichts einzuwenden.“

Als Antwort darauf schob Richard Ludwigs Kopf wieder nach oben und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf die Lippen. Ludwig hätte niemals gedacht, dass der Abend damit enden würde, dass er und Richard atemlos in den Räumen des Dirigenten stünden und sich einfach nur anstarren würden vor Glück. Aber so war es und so war es gut.


End file.
